As Dark As the Sky
by Webstergem
Summary: Javert tries to commit suicide, and Valjean saves him. He takes him home to heal him, and they bond along the way. Will contain smut. Valjean/Javert. It's supposed to be based off the newest movie, but it really doesn't make a difference how you want to imagine it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I'm back! Sorry I haven't started anything in so long. This is a little story that came to my head where Valjean saves Javert but Javert becomes deathly ill. They bond through there time together. This is explicit btw and its Valjean/javert, so if you don't like it DONT READ IT! Also some religious stuff could be mentioned. But anyways, this is an apology for my ending of my other Les Mis fic. Suggestions and reviews are always nice! So...nothing else to say. Have a good day, guys!**

_Chapter 1: Javert_

Javert stood above the sewer entrance for a long while, watching the filthy water long after it had swallowed his weapon. He seemed to study the water; where the filth met the clear….but in reality, he was listening to the thoughts swirling in his head.

_No doubt our paths will cross again _Valjean had said to him. A policemen and a convict. It could not be. He could not stand for this.

He knew he should feel anger that the man was making him question his own judgment, but instead he felt the overwhelming feeling of being alone. Who would understand his predicament? Not his coworkers, surely. No, he had no one.

He had to see the stars. His head was reeling and his heart was heavy, and he knew that he needed to see the guardians of the sky; know that something was protecting him.

He tried to hurry to the bridge, but he feet stepped slow, as if made of iron. He walked with a heavy heart up to the edge, not willing to look up until the river was below.

His uniform boots thunked against the stone, his eyes dull as they searched the floor. He could feel the tears spring to his eyes, but he willed himself to stay strong. He glanced North for his heavenly savior, the bright guardian that would just be over there…..

Blackness.

He could feel his chest tightening, his breath coming in gasps. He could feel his body suffocating itself, in just the fact in knowing that I could not be true.

The stars weren't there. The sky was like a void, sucking him in. Blackness.

He took off his hat, setting it on the edge, before stepping up himself. The water of the Seine was calm, but as dark as the sky. It sent him reeling again, fear creeping up in the edges of his mind. How could he go on? How could he go on in debt to a convict, in debt to a thief? How could he go on without the stars to guide him?

He stood at the center, right on the edge, when it dawned on him: he couldn't.

He knew what to do.

He could hear footsteps behind him, but it was already too late. He had made his choice.

He didn't even bother to jump. He just fell. Something that, 10 minutes ago, he was sure the Lord wouldn't let him do.

Just before he hit the water, he was sure he heard someone scream his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter two. This is placed as Javert is going to jump, as you will find out. Not much to say, just maybe some promise for smut in the future. But, I will remind you, that reviews are always nice! And also, if you have been reading any of my other stories, I believe I have finished all of them now, so they're now posted for you to read. Now, onto the story.**

_Chapter 2: Valjean_

Je had just dropped the boy at the doctor, and taken a nice, leisurely bath with some of the Doctor's sweet smelling soap. The night was warm, but a gentle breeze drifted through the alleyways and out onto the water of the Seine.

He had taken the boy to the nearest doctor, just a tad bit outside the bridge that had stood above their escape only an hour before. In the distance, he could see the bridge, just barely silhouetted in the starless night.

Taking his time, he strolled up to the bridge, with no urgency in his step. The quiet surrounded him, but it was not unwelcome. He gingerly stepped around debris not yet swept off the street, bits of furniture that never got to the barricade. It filled him with an uncomfortable sorrow, so he focused his vision only on the bridge.

He stopped. He could have sworn….no, it couldn't be.

There was a person on the bridge.

This late at night? It was strange….a little too strange. He could hear the faint thunk of Law Enforcement-issued boots on stone, and his heart sank. The sewer entrance, the river, the doubt in the man's eyes as he laid the barrel of the gun on his chest.

_Javert._

He stood in the middle of the empty street, watching the figure pace on the edge when it dawned on him: he was going to jump.

He knew what to do.

He could see the figure stilling as he ran, and it was too late to go back: he had made his choice.

Javert did not even bother to jump. He just fell. Something that, 10 minutes ago, he was sure the Inspector would never do.

Just before Javert hit the water, Valjean screamed his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a bit of a longer one. More dialogue and things now that there together. The sickness, in case your interested, that Javert has is commonly known as hypothermia. There's also some teasing slash in this, so if you don't like it, then why did you even click on this story? Anyway, intense things, bonding, and of course, smut, are promised for the future. Bye now!**

_Chapter 3: Javert_

The heat was stifling. But it was strange….more like being in an oven than a rainforest, so to speak. It felt dry. His back immediately went rigid when something shockingly cool was placed on his forehead.

He tried to exclaim in protest, but all that came out was a small groan and he opened his eyes. In his sleepy vision, he could see that blurry outline of a man sitting on his bedside. He tried to sit up, but a calloused, strong hand pushed him back.

"There, there, l'Inspector, calm down. It's good to see that you're awake."

Wait…that voice. He knew that voice….

His mouth seemed thick as he spoke, "Valjean?"

Valjean smiled, "Good. So you do remember something. The Doctor was afraid you wouldn't."

"Doctor, wha-" He tried to sit up and examine his surroundings, but that hand became more firm, and the fire in Valjean's eyes reminded him all to well of the convict in Toulon. The glance and the hand sent fire down his spine, and he shivered slightly.

That's when he noticed where the hand was. His chest.

His _bare _chest.

"What…." He murmured again.

"Oh, yes, your uniform is being cleaned." Valjean said with a smile.

He looked up at Valjean, "You…disrobed me?"

Valjean chuckled, "Well, yes, I had too. The uniform was suffocating you."

He spluttered, "But…its not…it's not decent, _monsieur_!"

Valjean grinned, "Oh, trust me, you were a little past decent."

He just stared in shock at the convict, his mouth hanging open and his complexion growing red from embarrassment and the sudden shocking flash of heat to his groin. But before he could have another thought about it, a wave of cold overtook him, and he shivered violently.

"Are you cold?" Valjean's eyes turned concerned, and Javert shook his head.

"Just a passing shiver, _monsieur_. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Valjean looked away.

"This news upsets you, " he observed, "Why?"

Valjean strained a smile, "The doctor said that if you were feeling cold, the sickness may yet be healing. But I suppose you are talking clearer and your pulse is faster, so that should count for something."

"What is the diagnosis?" Javert asked, curious.

"_Congelation generale," _he reported, then translated it, "General freezing. The Doctor says its caused by prolonged exposure to cold temperature," Valjean glared at him, the fire in his eyes almost frightening, "You wouldn't happen to know where you could have gotten that, do you?" He asked sarcastically.

Javert didn't listen. The memories were flooding back to him. The River. The cold. The suffocating water. And two arms gently pulling him up….

Javert's eyes were wide, "You…saved my life, _monsieur_…."

Valjean sat on the bed near his hip, but didn't look at him, "Well, I couldn't, could I? That's me, Javert. Always saving people when it would just be better for me if I didn't," he said bitterly.

"The man in Arras…..me…twice now. Valjean….why?"

Javert couldn't see his face, but he could have sworn that the man's face was red, "…I can't say right now. I'll be leaving now. Call me if you need anything."

Valjean left the room without looking at him, and Javert's chest had a sinking feeling. And the worst part was, he didn't even know why he felt it. So he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

But Valjean swelled to the center of his thoughts, and sleep came slow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now you get to finally meet the doctor! As I said before, smut is in the future, and it is coming soon! Within the next couple chapters, at most. Well, it's more of a smut tease, anyway. A look at what's to come. But you'll get it, I promise!**

_Chapter 4: Valjean_

Should he have told him? Should he have told him why he had saved him? _No, _he thought, _best not. He may not feel that way, and then he might refuse your care._

_Or he might welcome it, _a little voice in his mind said, _….in more ways than one…._

_No! _he thought to himself. He couldn't feel this way about the man who hunted him. It wasn't…decent, as Javert would say.

He peaked into his room, watching the sleeping Inspector. Javert arched his back in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach, the covers slipping just far enough down to be a tease.

_God, _he rubbed his eyes, _why do I want him so? Him? Of all people?_

He sank to the floor outside the wall. Javert was in his bed anyway, so there was no place to sleep. So he just closed his eyes and drifted, his thoughts of Javert growing all the more graphic in his dreams to come.

The next morning, Valjean heard the doorbell rang and cracked his neck. His whole body was sore from the position he had slept in, but he got up anyway and opened the door.

There stood the Doctor, his black cravat standing out against his white suit, as he stepped across the threshold.

"Goodness, is it that time already? I must have slept better than I thought," Valjean remarked. "Come inside. He is in the bedroom."

"Of course. Lead the way." The Doctor's voice was crisp and clear.

Valjean led the Doctor through the apartment to the bedroom, creaking the door open.

"Valjean?" Javert's voice was slow and not as clear again.

"Here I am, Javert, and this is Doctor Renoir." He said, stepping aside to allow the Doctor in.

"Afternoon, _l'Inspecteur,_" The Doctor said, "I am here for only a check-up; just to see how you are doing and what needs to be done too speed up healing. I apologize for this interruption; for we did not meet the last time I was here."

"What do you need me to do?" Javert slurred.

"Just cooperate and lie still is all. I will be taking your temperature, seeing how you talk and move, things like that."

Javert nodded and looked up at the ceiling, letting the Doctor do his work.

The Doctor stepped back from the bed, "_Monsieur_, we are not making much progress." He knelt down and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bottle of yellowish liquid with tiny specks floating in it. "I want you to feed him three spoonfuls a day. Can you do that?"

Valjean nodded curtly, and took the bottle, "If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, it is nothing vile or disgusting, or anything like that. It is just water and a few herbs. Some of them have a slight tint, and it makes the water yellow. But I promise you, _monsieur_, it is just water."

Valjean studied it, then looked at the Doctor, "Alright, then. I will see you in a few days."

"I look forward to it," The Doctor smiles, and as he leaves, he says, "Oh, and _monsieur_, give him a bath in a few days, if he cools down. It can make a big difference."

"I will. Would you like me to show you out?"

The Doctor waved his hand in dismissal, "I think I can find my way."

"_A bientôt_, then."

"_A bientôt, monsieur_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's a little smut in a fever dream of Javert's. more to come, of course, but it wont be for a few chapters. It's the longest chapter yet, so have fun! This has some dirty talk, and the views switch around (so it might be with Madeline for a little, and things like that). Not really any more warnings. I'll write more soon!**

_Chapter 5: Javert_

_The world blurred around him, but he recognized the place. He spent his time here for over 20 years, after all. Chains rattled as he walked by, some of the prisoners that did not understand their new world yet were still making desperate attempts to beg. Beg to be free._

_But they will stop soon enough. _

_The song rings through the echoing chamber, the prisoners repeating the same thing over and over again, as a reminder of their new world and what was to come._

_"Look down, look down_

_You'll always be a slave_

_Look down, look down,_

_You're standing in your grave"_

_He had to pause at a certain prisoner though. 24601. So this was the man that was calm and yet full of rage, who was quite and yet loud. There had been whispers throughout the prison of this man. He nodded to the guard, and the guard stepped away. Javert pulled out his ring of keys and stepped inside._

_The prisoner looked up at him without hate, just with a silent emptiness, and frankly, it was a little frightening. But Javert stepped into the cell and locked the door behind him, and sharply turned to the prisoner, "24601."_

_The man's voice was low, and he looked at the floor "I told you, my name is Jean Valjean."_

_"When you are here, your number is your name," Javert growled, pulling the man to his feet by the neck of his uniform._

_Valjean shoved him into the wall, "And I am just your slave, too? I have to do your bidding? What would you like me to do, stoop down and lick your shoes clean like a dog?" Valjean creeped closer. He was so close now that he could feel the hate on his breath against his own lips._

_And then suddenly, the man was Monsieur le Mayor, pushing him up against the wall of his office, kissing him, and Javert kissed back, accepting Madeline/Valjean into his mouth. Madeline's knee was between his legs, and he could feel how hard the Mayor was against his leg. Madeline's lips moved to his neck; hungry, hot, open-mouthed kisses to his skin as he began unbuttoning the Inspector's uniform._

_"Monsieur, please," Javert moaned breathlessly. _

_He reached down and cupped the bulge in the Mayor's pants, causing a moan that sent heat straight to his groin. He gently pushed the greatcoat off Madeline's shoulders, puling off his cravat in a way that brought the Mayor's face up again and he kissed him, their tongues sliding against each other, and he moaned again._

_"Monsieur, PLEASE!"_

_And then there was Valjean. Not as a prisoner, or a fake Mayor. Just Valjean. The man that had saved him from the river, the man that had taken care of him. Valjean was kissing him, laying him down on his own bed, his hands sliding down to his hips as he lay between his legs. They rocked together, again and again, and finally, he couldn't take it anymore._

_"Monsieur, please, I want you inside me, please monsieur, I beg you, oh God…."_

_Valjean whispered right in his ear, "Not tonight. I can't relish your body like that. I can't caress all this beautiful skin you never let anyone see. I can like you open and suck you off, and I can't kiss you and feel your tongue against mine, and God, Javert, you're amazing. But all I want to do right now is see you come."_

_That word isn't so much as heard as felt, and he could feel the pleasure coursing through his body, and him wanting every minute, not wanting it to pass…._

Javert woke sweating, his boxers from Valjean sticky with come. _Dammit, _Javert sighed, _It was a dream._

Valjean burst into the room, "Javert! Are you alri-oh." Valjean spotted the sticky mess on the boxers, and seemed to recognize what it was immediately.

"I'm fine. But I think I would like that bath now."

Valjean tried not to look at Javert's trousers as he nodded, "Yes, I think that would be good.


End file.
